ben10fanfictionsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunted
Scene: Dr. Animo's hideout in the Null Void Albedo: Hello Animo. Dr. Animo: Greetings. Albedo: Is your genetic enhancer ready? Dr. Animo: It is will be complete soon. Albedo: How long? Dr. Animo: A few days. Albedo: Come on! Dr. Animo: Patience. You must have patience. Meanwhile Scene: Forest in Ledgerdomain Stryker: How did you sneak out? Miracle: I told my parents that I was going to the mall. Stryker: Good cover. Miracle: You know that you are a wanted man. Stryker: Really? Miracle: Ben and Rook are looking for you as we speak. Stryker: Good. Miracle: Good? Stryker: It will be easier for me to kill your Uncle. Miracle: Stop! I love you but I also love my Uncle Ben! Stryker: Sorry. Miracle: Its okay. Stryker: I brought some of my mom's cookies. Miracle: Oh yeah?! I brought some Fleen Cake! Stryker: How did you get it?! Miracle: My Dads secret stash. Stryker: Stash? Miracle: He hides them from Mom because she thinks that they make him fat. Stryker: Oh. Miracle: I sense something. Stryker: Sense what? Miracle: That we are being watched. (They both hear a roar) Stryker: Did you hear that? Miracle: Yeah. Stryker: All of the beast of Ledgerdomain are under my control so we don't have anything to worry about. Miracle: Look! (They both see a huge beast) Stryker: That is not from Ledgerdomain. Pet: ROAR! (He transforms into a giant beetle looking creature and charges) Miracle: (She creates a shield of manna around them) What is that thing?! Stryker: I don't know but he is about to meet his match! (He slams the Omnitrix) Benmummy: Get out of here or I'm gonna kick your ankh! Miracle: Huh? Benmummy: You know. An ankh is an Egyptian Hieroglyphic. Miracle: That was a bad pun but can we get back on track! Benmummy: Right! (He wraps bandages around the horn of the beast) Pet: (He jerks around trying to get Benmummy off his horn) Miracle: (She absorbs the wood of a tree and grabs the right leg of the beast) We got him! Pet: (He kicks Miracle off of him and rams into a tree to knock Benmummy off of him) Benmummy: Are you okay? Miracle: Yeah but he's not! Turbo! (She uses the spell and the beast is knocked into a lake) Benmummy: I think we got him! Pet: (Transforms into a smaller more agile beast and gets out of the water) Miracle: Whoa Pet: (He pounces at Miracle) Benmummy: No! (He streches and grabs the beast before he can hit her) Pet: (Rips Benmummys bandages off with his teeth and then slashes him in the face) Benmummy: Ouch! Miracle: I got him! (She creates a wall of manna around the beast) Pet: (He slams through the shield and retreats into the woods) Benmummy: (Transforms back into Stryker) What was that?! Miracle: I feel like Ive seen that thing before but I am not sure where. Stryker: Yeah. Well I feel like he was testing us. Miracle: Why? Stryker: Trust me I know. Meanwhile Pet: (Transforms back to his natural state) Khyber: Good boy. (He scratches his pets head) They are perfect for my next hunt. Rest easy my pet. Because there will soon be a blood bath! To be continued....... Characters *Stryker Morningstar *Miracle Tennyson Levin *Khyber *Khyber's Pet *Doctor Aloysius James Animo *Albedo Aliens Used *Benmummy Category:Episode Category:Episodes in Stryker 10